koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Perona
Perona (ペローナ) is a member of the Mysterious Four led by the Warlord Gecko Moria and former Commander of the Wild Zombies and Surprise Zombies in Moria's Zombie army. She possesses the power of the Hollow-Hollow Fruit, a Paramecia Devil Fruit which allows her to produce ghosts known as Hollows, thus making her a Ghost Human. Her dream is to create a country where all the "cute" people in the world are turned into zombie animals that obey only her. Her Negative Hollows allow her to depress people that come in contact with them, making her a particularly dangerous foe. During her battle with Usopp, she finds that her powers have no effect on him due to his natural pessimism, thus making him her natural enemy. She is defeated by him and later tries to flee on the Straw Hats' ship, Thousand Sunny during the Special Zombie Oars rampage. She encounters Bartholomew Kuma who uses his powers to send her to a island with a spooky castle after asking where she would like to go. She later befriends Roronoa Zoro when he is sent to the same island and the two discover that the castle is home to Zoro's rival, Dracule Mihawk. She stays on the island with Zoro and Mihawk during the Straw Hats two-years of training, nursing Zoro's injuries and later helps him reach Sabaody Archipelago to reunite with his crew and helped the Straw Hats in their escape by using her Negative Hollows on the Marines. Role in Games Perona first appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 working with Gecko Moria but is defeated by the alliance between the Straw Hats, Jinbei, and the G-5 Marines under Smoker during their search for Luffy's crew. She later becomes separated from Moria after he decides to join Buggy's Great Pirate Alliance. Perona ends up working with ex-Warlord Crocodile and the Arlong Pirates as part of the Arlong-Crocodile Alliance. However she dislikes working for Crocodile and after being defeated by the Straw Hat and Whitebeard Alliance forces, she decides to defect to their side and ends up joining them in their quest to restore Luffy crew that are still under the influence of the Frenzy Dial. She later returns with them to Thriller Bark, where she and the Straw Hat/Whitebeard Alliance finds Nico Robin and Usopp who are being controlled by Blackbeard and his ally Gecko Moria. To her delight she discovers that Usopp is no longer immune to her Negative Hollows as a side effect of being under the Frenzy Dial's influence and gleefully takes revenge on him by attack him with repeated Negative Hollow attacks. However her Negative Hollows ironically restores Usopp back to his true negative self restoring his immunity and freeing him from Blackbeard's control. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Perona appears on Thriller Bark as Gecko Moria's subordinate. After she is defeated by the Straw Hats, she tries to flee during Oars attack but is defeated by the Straw Hats and is sent away to another island by Kuma. She later appears in Sabaody Archipelago to help the Straw Hats reunite. Personality Quotes *"Don't get any of your poison on my clothes." *"You're the most dangerous person here, now return to your jail cell." Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Perona sends out small ghosts in front, causing 3 ghostly explosions in front of her. She then repeats this process three more times, only with 4 explosions instead for each volley. For the last hit, she sprays out small ghosts in an arc in front of her with a twirl, resulting in 5 ghostly explosions. : , , , : Perona swings her bear doll Kumacy up to launch enemies. She then swings Kumacy around her shoulder vertically continuously, juggling the enemies. She then leaps up and swings Kumacy downwards, accompanied by two ghosts who cross-slash enemies. : , , , , : Perona sends a swarm of explosive ghosts forward that detonate after a short distance. She then does a short hop and slams Kumacy down hard onto a ground, knocking enemies upwards. She then swings Kumacy and some ghosts around her as she twirls and uses them to smack enemies. She finishes with a final sweeping swing. : , , , : "Kamikaze Rap": Perona sends a giant ghost forward to explode at enemies. : , , , , : Perona spreads explosives ghosts all around her in a radius, as she floats into the air and they detonate on enemies. : , , : "Negative Hollow": Perona swings her ghosts to the left, then to the right, then does a cross-swing with them in front. Any enemies the ghost touch will be put into the depressed state. : , , , : Perona sends out a stream of ghosts flying forward, then starts to spray a stream of smaller ghosts out of her hand in front, which detonate on enemies. She can be pivoted during the spraying portion with the control stick. : , , , , : "Astral Projection":Perona's physical body collapses on the ground, while her astral body exits her body and flies around, accompanied with some ghosts. Her astral body can be directed with the control stick. Any enemies that her astral body passes through will be put into the depressed state. After the astral body returns, Perona wakes up. : : Level 1 Musou: "Ghost Masquerade": Perona first has her ghosts depress enemies, then sends a large ghost to fly into them and explode. : : Level 2 Musou: "Astral Explosion": Perona projects a large duplicate of herself some distance ahead of her to summon a large ghost between them. She then snaps the fingers and the large ghost detonates in a nuclear-like explosion. :R1 (Special Skill): Perona does a small twirling dance, which has her ghosts lift depressed enemies into the air. She then snaps her fingers to detonate the ghosts, blasting the enemies away. Fighting Style Perona ate the Hollow-Hollow Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants its user the ability to produce and control ghosts of various shapes and sizes. She can also produce Mini Hollows and Toku Hollows, which have the ability to produce shock-wave like explosions, proportionate to their size, which is one of her primary forms of attacking. Her Negative Hollow ghosts have the power to depress anyone that they pass through or touch, putting them into a depressed state and making them overly pessimistic, extinguishing their will to do anything. However, this does not work on enemies who were originally naturally pessimistic, and this is reflected in-game. She also has the power of astral projection, leaving her physical body behind while she controls her astral body. Her astral body cannot be hurt, but her immobile defenseless physical body can be. Alongside her Devil Fruit powers, Perona also uses a doll bear called Kumacy to swing at and batter enemies with. Gallery Perona Wang Yuanji Costume (OP2 DLC).jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Perona Okuni Costume (OP2 DLC).jpg|Downloadable crossover costume 2 Perona Costume (OP3 DLC).png|2 previous years costume Trivia *Oddly, Perona uses her Post-Timeskip outfit on the third game's Thriller Bark stage in the story, before the timeskip. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters